Tu te joue de moi
by Nono.K
Summary: Petite visite surprise qui dérape et qui vas tout changer. PS: Personnage un peu OOC, donc si vous aimez pas ce genre passer votre chemin :)


Cela fait des heures que je suis assis dans ce métro, je tourne en rond, de toute façon j'ai toujours tourné en rond.

Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, écoutent à peine mon morceau préféré ,à cette heure-ci il n'y a)personnes. Mais putain qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller le voir ?

(flash-back)

Ding dong (la porte s'ouvre en laissent place à un Patrick demi souriant)

\- Salut ça va ?

-Hey rentre , oui et toi ?

Ils rentrent François ne vit pas Sophie, la copine de Patrick

-Tien Sophe n'est pas là ?

-Non elle est chez sa meilleure amie. (dit-il avec une légère amertume dans la voix)

-tant mieux ! (dit François d'un ton joyeux).

-Bha... Pourquoi, je croyais que tu l'aimais bien?

-Si mais c'est cool d'être qu'entre mec, non ? (cachant son excitation)

Patrick sourit et partit chercher deux bières, François s'installa comme à son habitude

Ils boivent deux, trois bières.

-Mec faut que je t'avoue un truc! (dit Patrick regardent amoureusement sa bière)

-Ouai, je t'écoute vieux!

(François faisais tout pour réprimer son envie de l'embrasser)

-Sophe n'est pas chez sa meilleure amie...

François le regarde interrogativement

-Elle est où alors?

-J'ai découvert qu'elle avais un amant, j'ai péter un plomb et elle est partie vivre avec.

(commence a pleurer)

-Hoooo, merde désolé mec

-Putain François, j'avais rien vue venir, je doit être le plus misérable mec du monde, même pas foutu de garder sa copine.

(François le pris dans ses bras comment cette pute avait elle pue faire ça)

-Chut... Calme toi c'est pas toi le problème mais elle!

Elle n'as pas compris sa chance d'avoir un mec comme toi.

-Non elle as raison qui voudrait d'un type comme moi ?

-Moi !

-Sérieusement, François. (dit-il blasé)

-Je te dit que moi j'aimerais être avec un mec comme toi, t'es gentil, mignon, intelligent et tu t'intéresses à tout ce que les autres ignore.

Patrick le regarde interrogateur cessant de pleurer ,

François avait une tête sérieuse et avait sa main sur la cuisse de Patrick.

-François ?

Pour toute réponse il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa, après un moment d'excitation Patrick répondit au baiser quand ce fut fini le fossoyeur se leva mit sa) veste.

Regarde Patrick qui ne disait rien, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai honte d'avoir profité de ton moment de faiblesse, je vais partir.

François partit direction le métro sans entendre Patrick lui dire :

-Non reste

(fin flash-back)

François commença a verser une larme ses nerfs ont lâchés

Il se redressa et quitta enfin le métro.

Arrivé chez lui, la voiture de Patrick était devant et Patrick sous la pluie au bas de la porte.

Il se lève en le voyant.

-François ?

-Tu me veux quoi ?

-Que tu m'expliques !

-Il n'y as rien à expliquer, je t'aime depuis un bon moment, j'ai tout fait pour te le cacher mais ce soir j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ?

-T'es HETERO, t'aurais plus voulu dormir chez moi, et tu étais avec Sophie !

(les larmes ce mélange à la pluie sur son visage)

-Et me dire que t'es homo ou bi ?

-Je suis pas homo ou bi, je suis hétéro t'es le seul homme que j'aime ! Imbécile (tout bas)

-Espèce de crétin

(lui donne un coup de point sur la figure)

le fossoyeur ce retrouvas à terre et se relève en pleurs

-putain mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends !

-tu le méritais

-j'en peux rien si je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

Rigole et lève la tète en l'air

-Abruti, c'est pas pour ça mais le fait que tu ne m'ais pas fait confiance.

Aide à relever François, ce dernier le regard inquiet

-on rentrerais pas ? (dit Patrick)

François péta un plomb

-Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème ? tu m'en fous une et puis tu veux rentrer chez moi ?

-Oh c'est qui la pédale qui s'assume pas ?

-Je m'assume, pas ma faute si tu comprends pas ?

Patrick tenta de le bras le bras pour se rapprocher mais le Fossoyeur en pleurs le repoussa.

-François ? Mais calme toi !

-Non ! tu joues avec moi,ça t'amuses ? ça te permets d'oublier ton ex ?

-Je suis désolé mais je croyais que tu me disais tout et aujourd'hui, jour où Sophie m'a quitté pour son chocolatier ! Excuse moi de croire que tu joues avec moi !

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de type, maintenant excuse moi mais si c'est pour que tu continues comme ça, je te dis à demain que tu te calme !

-François ?

Le fossoyeur en pleur fit semblant de ne plus l'entendre ni le voir et rentras chez lui, mais un pieds lui empêchas de fermer la porte.

-Quoi encore, m'avoir humilié te suffit pas ?

-Laisse moi m'expliquer, s'il te plaît... Mon fossoyeur

François ne résistait pas quand Patrick l'appelait ainsi. Et le laissa rentrer mais se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Patrick le suivit et vit le fossoyeur assit sur son lit.

Les mains sur le visage en pleur, Patrick s'accroupit à son niveau, mit sa main sur la cuisse du fossoyeur.

-François, regarde moi.

Il obéit et le regarda.

-Tu étais sérieux quand tu m'as dit tout ça ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais embrassé sinon ?

Patrick se releva un peu et embrassa François.

-Tu me pardonneras, un jour ?

-Quand tu arrêteras de te foutre de moi !

Patrick l'embrassa à nouveau. François reculas légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Patrick ? Si c'est pour t'excuser arrête tout de suite !

-C'est pas pour m'excuser. (Le regarde dans les yeux)

-C'est pour quoi alors ?

-J'en ai envie ! C'est tout ! Voir si moi aussi je ressens autre choses que de l'amitié.

-Et ça dit quoi alors ?

-Qu'as chaque baiser j'en veux un autre et toujours plus.

-Et t'en conclues quoi ?

-Que je t'aime plus qu'en ami !

Le fossoyeur le regarde avec espoir et Patrick l'embrasse.

Un grand merci à Iykwim pour la correction


End file.
